Angela Maybel
Angela Maybel '(アンジェラ ''Anjera Maybel) also known as '''"Deadly Nurse Maybel" is a pirate and the doctor for the Black Star Pirates. Angela was a the fourth member of the crew and the third member to join. Angela was previously employed on another pirate ship, but she was cast off when one of her crewmates "mysteriously" died through an injection to his neck. Being the only doctor on the ship, the blame fell upon her and she was thrown overboad. Through her actions with the Black Star Pirates, she has gained a bounty of 60, 000, 000 and is considered a dangerous element in terms of medical care. Her infatuation for her captain, Scott.D.Rio has caused her to be known as the Deadly Nurse. Appeareance Pre-Timeskip Angela is a young, normal-sized and skinny girl, with pink hair and light pink eyes. She is considered to be very attractive and some have called her "The Pink Beauty". She has long flowing pink hair that streches down to her shoulders. She also wore two red locks that she tied at the front ends of her hait. Her usual outfit consists of a tradiational brown gown that shows off her gifted proportions and amzing curves. Because of her lack of self confidence, she usually wears clothing that do not show off to much of her skin, as she feels that those outfits should be saved for the one you are destined to be with. Lodged in her hair are different colored beads that seem to respond emotionally depending on what mood she is in. Such instances include: *Whenever she is embarassed or blushes, the beads seem to turn a light pink color. *If she is upset or annoyed at someone, the beads turn dark red. *While she is asleep or relaxing, the beads begin to turn blue. *The most frightening one of all, is if her emotions become to powerful from usually a traumatic event, the beads turn completely black. Post-Timeskip Just like a certain orange haired navigator, Angela's hair over the time skip has grown exceptionally long, reaching down to her lower back. Her face has become noticeably more mature, leaving behind the cute and innocent look she had before, and recieving a full blown "Sexy Adult" look. Her breasts have also become noticeablly bigger, as noted by Kenichi. Oddly enough, her eye brows seem to have grown more fluffier in the time spent away from her crew, showing that she has matured quite a deal. She also appears to have grown a few feet since her last apperance, as before she only reached up to Rio's mid section, but now she reaches up to his shoulder. Her outfit now usually consists of a black traditional outfit that is even more drastically more revealing than her previous outfit. It appears that she has also become more confident in herself, as she doesn't have any problems showing her skin off in front of people. Another change that happened to Angela is her beads, and instead of showing the color of each emotion, they now relay her thoughts towards the person she is feeling the most emotion to during the situation. A running gag that happens on board the ship is that whenever Angela is discussing her infatuation with Rio, Kenichi will point out that she is like a school girl brat with a crush, and Angela's beads will relay a very "frightening" message towards him. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Magician Category:Female